We'll Love You Always
by Crazi
Summary: Zoe's back, baby!! LOL, too excited right now! Can't tell you more, it'll ruin the fic! PG 13 for some language! Hee =3


A/N Hey y'all! I'm writing another ficcy, just due to boredom... it's a Coyote Ugly ficcy from the top of my head... :] Please R+R!! If you want... and please note that this happened after Violet moved to NY, and before she became a famous songwriter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie of Coyote Ugly... if you see someone who isn't from the movie, he/she is MINE! kayz?  
  
We'll Love You Always  
  
"Shit..." Violet Sanford muttered to herself as she rushed across the street and into the bar. The place was crowded once again, and she had trouble making her way to the bar. She saw Lil, and waved.  
  
Lil smiled back, and sent a shot of tequila sliding down the bar, and the customer caught it, slapping a five dollar bill onto the bar. Rachel, the dark haired girl, breezed past, snatching it.  
  
Violet finally made it, and hopped over the bar.  
  
"Jersey, you're up on the bar!" Lil called out to her. She threw a microphone to her, and Violet caught it. She got up onto the bar, and waited for the song to start.  
  
"Huh?" Violet looks confused. She turned her head over to Lil. She was just as shocked as she was.  
  
Ace of Base.  
  
"Lil, since when did we have Ace of Base in our jukebox?" she yelled.  
  
"I don't know!" Lil's reply came.  
  
"I only know the lyrics to tracks six and seven!" Violet yelled again. Lil motioned for her to come down and wait for the tracks six and seven.  
  
Violet jumped down, and set the microphone down. She went into the restroom, and checked herself in the mirror.  
  
"So, how's it going with Kevin, Vi?" a voice said from behind her. Violet whipped around.  
  
"Zoe!" she shrieked in joy, and the two girls hugged each other tightly. Violet and Zoe talked for a few minutes, until Cammie came bursting in.  
  
"Jersey, track six is on in ten seconds!" Cammie yelled over the music coming from outside. Her eyes then widened, and her jaw dropped when she saw Zoe.  
  
"Zoe!" she yelled, and more hugs. "I missed you, girl!"  
  
Violet left them there to talk, and ran out. She grabbed the microphone, and jumped up onto the bar.  
  
As 'Love in December' (Not mine either!!!) started, Violet took a deep breath. She heard the sad introduction of the song, and finally, it started.  
  
She danced back and forth the bar, singing the song. The people cheered her on, and she did sexier moves each time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night turned into dawn, and finally, at 4:00 AM, the people had all left. Cammie was lying down on the bar, on her front, and Lil was leaning against it, Rachel was leaning against the wall and Violet was leaning against the pole on the left corner of the bar. Zoe was telling them stories when she was away, and in return, the coyotes told theirs.  
  
"Well... point is... I missed you guys." Zoe looked up, and a tiny tear formed in the corner of her eye. She quickly brushed at it with her fingertip, and smiled.  
  
"So did we, girlfriend," Lil said, giving them all a smile. "So... who's up for breakfast?"  
  
"Me!" four voices answered in unison. Lil laughed a little, and grabbed her jacket.  
  
"Let's roll."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All right! French fries on the house..." Zoe cheered. She turned to the man behind the counter. "Turn up the music, Romeo!"  
  
The man reached for the radio, and turned the volume up. Zoe got up, and started belly dancing.  
  
"Remember the old times?" she said.  
  
The other girls whooped and cheered. Violet laughed, remembering this was how she first saw the girls.  
  
Zoe sat down, and Rachel pulled out a magazine from behind her. Zoe's eyes widened and she tried snatching it, but Rachel held it away from her reach.  
  
"I haven't read it... wanna bet?" Rachel smiled sweetly and placed a couple of ten dollar bills down onto the table. "Twenty says it's Saving Private Ryan!"  
  
Zoe placed down thirty dollars. "Jurassic Park!"  
  
Cammie placed down forty. "Forty for Enemy at the Gates!"  
  
Rachel flipped the magazine to the middle section. In the form filled out, they scanned it down to the 'Fave. Movie'.  
  
"Oh my god! This can't be true!" Rachel slammed the magazine down and gazed at Zoe in amazement. Zoe smirked, and gathered up her ninety dollars.  
  
"She robbed us! Nearly one hundred bucks!" Rachel exclaimed. She then started sprinkling salt like crazy on Zoe's fries.  
  
"Hey!" Zoe yelled, and snatched it out of Rachel's hand, and sprinkled it all over Rachel. Soon the three girls were covered in salt.  
  
Lil and Violet laughed.  
  
A/N Sooo... yousa likes, people? Tell meeee! Please review (if you liked it) and if I should continue! Kayz? Tata!  
  
This fic is © by Crazi 2002 


End file.
